


Hullabaloo

by ShipSeekingShippers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Andrew Garfield is our Spider-Man, Bottom Peter, Innocent Peter, M/M, Peter has a crush on wade, Peter is poor, Protective Wade, Rich Wade, Secret Identity, Superhero roommates, Top Wade, Wade likes to take care of Spidey, Wade loves his spidey, college Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipSeekingShippers/pseuds/ShipSeekingShippers
Summary: Home is where you make it...To Peter, home is a place to hang his mask up and just be himself. Not Spider-Man... Just regular college student Peter.To Deadpool, home is just a place he can keep his weapons. Just a roof and four walls... nothing more.So when Spidey looses his home, can he teach Wade the meaning of what a true homes all about? That it's not just a roof with four walls, and a place to stash guns? But how can Peter do that when he can't even take off the Spidey mask while staying there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know I'm still working on Limerence!!! Don't worry that fic is my top priority! Buttttt this one's been sitting in my documents for awhile soooo I thought what the hell? I'll post it. 
> 
> Now warnings... this one might take awhile to update every now and then since I'm working on finishing Limerence.
> 
> Be patient with my my amazing viewers! Also be kind this one is hardly edited!!!!

//~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~\\\

"No Aunt May, I-I'm fine! Really! I just had to study for a mid-term tomorrow... I know I should have called sooner. I-I'm so sorry!", Peter rattled off as he paced the top of a bank building. The cold snow crunching under his feet as he made an indent in his pacing path. His Spider-man suit was enough to keep him from feeling the ice, but not the cold that seeped into his bones.

He looked out to the glowing lights of his city as his Aunt continued to chide him for missing their dinner plans at her place. Not that he did it on purpose, but something very urgent came up. Not school urgent, or the bad guy's trying to take over New York urgent.... but the kind of urgent where you get a call from your landlord, giving you five hours to get your stuff and get out kind of urgent. He tried to talk to his landlord but the older Italian man was threatening to give him zero hours to get his stuff out and just lock him out. Peter rushed from school to get back in time. The small studio apartment barely had anything to really call his own, except for his mattress that he took from his old room at Aunt Mays and a coffee table he found on the side of the road. Peter shoved his laptop and school supplies into his backpack, while he stuffed his clothes into a large duffle bag that he hadn't used since high school to carry his gym clothes. 

He stood before his studio apartment and let his eyes roam over the only home he had ever known besides Aunt Mays place. The peeling, yellow wallpaper, red and white stained carpet that he was sure was brown at one point. He looked to the light switch on the wall and knew it wouldn't work since he didn't pay the power bill for two months now. Times were hard for nineteen-year-old Peter Parker. Once he graduated high school, he moved out to keep his Spider-Man identity secret from his aunt. He figured with a steady schedule balanced precariously between work, school, and patrol at night, he would survive just fine.

But it just took eight months on his own, before realizing how difficult it was to keep up with anything. Not just his three main tasks, but everyday tasks, such as laundry, homework, editing photos for the Bugle, vacuuming, dishes. Peter was lucky he even had time to mend his Spider-Man uniform whenever it got ripped or damaged in any way.

So here he was, standing atop a skyscraper, trying to keep his teeth from chattering to loud. In one hand he held the phone and in the other, he fiddled with a small item.

"Yes, Ma'am I will... No, I promise once mid-terms are over I'll call you and make everything up to you... Yeah love you too.", He hung up the phone and sighed as he slid the device into one of his hidden pockets.

His hand fiddled with the other object as he looked down to it and grimaced before looking back out to the city.

"There's gotta be another place I can go! Think Spidey! Think!"

He racked his brain as he tossed the small object to his backpack and duffle that were sitting on the side of the roof.

"Hmm, Avengers are so off the table. Not joining them anytime soon" He muttered as he glanced in the far distance the stark tower all lit up with self-powered energy.

He thought of all his old friends that had all moved on after high school. Either out of state or just lost touch and never texted or hit up since graduation day. He really was anti-social... He just thought Aunt May was exaggerating. His eyes glanced to the small shiny object hanging off his backpack before picking it up and sighed dramatically.

Taking his bags he swung over to the outskirts of the city where the population thinned out to older warehouses and abandoned buildings. Finally reaching the one he was looking for he glanced down to the small silver key that had a black plastic tag hanging off it with paper inside. Written on the paper were the address and hearts around it in red and black.

"Can't believe I'm doing this", Spider-Man muttered as he dropped down before the building.

//-----Flashback------\\\

Spider-Man stood behind the Chinese restaurant and Laundromat, holding a hose of running water over his head. Sputtering he put his thumb over the water to make the spray harder to get the grime off his suit.

"Ugh gross" He sniffed the sewage that was staining his suit from his recent fight with Hydro-man. The villain got into the sewers and used the city's sewage pipes to burst and flood small parts of the city to get under the banks. Spider-Man of course, saved the day, but not before getting hit with a few pumps of New York sewage water.

"Oh I like dirty boys but this is ridiculous" Came a voice from above, causing Spider-Man to look up and see the Merc with a mouth sitting on the fire escape above him.

"Deadpool, great... Just what I need", His white mask eyes slit to show his annoyance.

Deadpool cocked his head as he swung his legs playfully, "Oh don't stop getting wet on my occasion. I was just about to put on a bit of Def Leppard and let you pour some sugar on me Baby Boy"

Spider-Man shut off the hose and placed it back where he got it from as he shook the water off his hands, "Very funny, DP."

"Well, mama always said the way to a man's heart it through his laughter. That and foreplay of course."

Shaking his head Spider-Man placed his hands on the brick wall and began climbing up it to get a bit of a height advantage on his frenemy. Not that he didn't trust Deadpool to do anything dangerous. "Ok well, good chatting with you man. I need to get back on patrol."

"Why not go home and shower all that yucky stuff off properly." Deadpool tapped his fingers against the metal fire escape and bobbed his head to a song he was sure the Merc was signing in his head, maybe one of his boxes were singing.

Peter wasn't sure why he said it but it just came tumbling out, "Forgot to pay the water bill this month", before his mouth snapped shut and he blamed it on the lack of sleep.

Deadpool gave a fake gasp as he watched his Baby Boy flip his body on the flat wall so he was facing him. 

"You mean to tell me being the good guy actually doesn't pay the bills? Saving baby's from burning churches and lifting school buses out of peril gives you nothing?"

"A clean conscious, unlike you" Peter snapped back as he blushed.

Deadpool snorted, "Who needs a clean conscious when you got money? Unlike you, my job pays handsomely, while you're just handsome."

"I beg to differ", Peter snorted.

Deadpool narrows his eyes, "Oh I can make you beg baby boy"

Peter was about to web off when the Merc tossed something up at him. His fast reflexes catching the small key before they hit his face. "What's this?"

Deadpool shrugged, "Keys to my place cutie pie. In case you ever need a late night booty call"

"Thanks but no thanks", Spider-Man was about to throw them back when Deadpool held up a hand to stop him.

"Just in case- You need a place to stay, or shower even. I have places in all major cities since I travel a lot. Like I said, my job pays well so I pay to keep the lights and water on at each location."

Spider-Man stared at him as the red and black anti-hero smirked through his mask, and the young teen felt his face heat up at the sweet offer.

"Uh, thanks but-"

"No givsies-backsies! Besides, I'm hardly ever there except to load up on more ammo."

Spiderman slid the keys into a pocket he had on his side and Deadpool's eyes lit up, "You DO have pockets! I knew it!"

"Shove it Wade" Peter turned his body and began to climb the wall again.

"Only if it's in your sweet ass Baby Boy!"

//~~~~end flashback~~~~~\\\

Peter stepped into the large brick building, shutting the heavy metal door behind him with a lock. The lobby was covered in dust, spider webs, and what looked like spray paint from old taggers. The large black, metal staircase rested to the right, leading up in a zigzag direction. Peter clutched his bags to his chest as he began the walk up the many flights of stairs. Each level was as deserted as the last, the spray paint graffiti stopping by the fourth floor. The building smelled wet, like the kind of wet you smell after it's been setting in the house for a long time. Groans from the metal echoed in the building like a haunted being waking up after a long time of being alone. Once he reached the sixth level he noticed a giant image spray painted on the wall, Deadpool's black and red symbol, like a blinking sign to any who tried to go past the sixth floor, what waited beyond the next level. Peter gulped as he pushed on to the next level, each step feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. When he finally reached the top of the last floor he looked down a long brick hallway to a giant metal sliding door that was firmly shut with a lock on the side.

The chill from the outside snow had seeped into his suit, making his feet leave damp footprints on the old wooden floor. He gulped again as he reached the door and gave a firm three taps with his knuckles on the door. Placing his hands back to his bag strap, fiddling with the key in the other hand. After two minutes of nothing but silence, he let out a breath before looking to the lock nervously. 

"He did say he was gone most of the time.", He muttered to himself as he inserted the key into the lock.  
Like the one downstairs, it gave a thwack as the lock lifted and the door slid open with a tug of the bar.

Peter expected a lot of things to happen in the moment he opened the door. He expected there to be a bucket of tar and feathers waiting on the door frame, or even a pool of sharks with freakin' lasers on their heads, or a room filled with pictures of him like some thirteen-year-old fan girl freaking out over One Direction or Justin Bieber. What he was NOT expecting was a warm gust of air hitting his body from the heater located next to the door. He kept behind the thresh holds of the door as he took in the whole surroundings of the home before him. The floors were a shiny cherry oak, with patches of red carpet here and there under furniture, scattered in places. The living room was what was in view, an area that was bigger than his whole studio apartment, a large black leather L-shaped couch with a red throw over it, facing a flat screen TV and a black coffee table. His masked white eyes squinted as he looked to the neat and lightly decorated room.

It looked....normal? He leaned his body into the warmth but also letting his spidey senses take hold of the room, feeling for any danger. He could always tell if a camera was watching him, no matter the size or location, it was a spidey sense that let him know when to be careful of his identity. No such sense was felt as he finally stepped into the doorway and inhaled the fading scent of pancakes and fresh cotton. The warmth from the heater seeped into his suit that was damp with wet snow and causing his frame to shake a bit. The combination of cold and warm gave him goosebumps as he took in more of the home.

After what felt like hours, when it was minutes he fiddled with the key as he called out, "D-Deadpool? I-It's me. Spider-Man?"

No answer was given but he felt it was incredibly rude for him to just walk into someone's home without announcing themselves. He noticed the coat rack by the door that had a top hat and a raincoat hanging from it. Finally taking a deep breath he shut the door behind him and heard the lock fall back into place as he walked further inside. The kitchen was behind the wall to the right, showing a large open room, with matching hardwood floors, redwood cabinets with silver steel handles, white and black marble counter tops. In the center was a large island with matching marble and a neat stack of Avenger themed coffee mugs next to a coffee machine. When his eyes landed on the hulking metal fridge his stomach let out a loud groan that shook his lower stomach. No way was he squatting AND mooching off food, so he shut that thought down quickly as he looked behind him to the wet trail he left behind him and gasped. Quickly dropping his bag he grabbed a rag handing off the stove handle and dropped it to the floor quickly. His suit use to be all one spandex suit when he was in high school, but since then he's upgraded to a more useful suit.

Now instead of a full suit, it was in pieces and detachable from other parts. Peter pulled off his red boots, red gloves, yet keeping his web cuffs on, as he balled the rest up and placed it in a different zipper of his bag. Quickly cleaning the small trail of water he left he finally found the bathroom and changed from his wet suit, into a pair of black basketball shorts and an old, green hoodie from when he was in high school. He looked longingly to the shower, wondering if the water was as warm as the heater was making the home. Shaking his head he kept the mask securely on as he set his dripping suit in the sink, so not to get anything else wet.  
Picking up his bags he walked from the bathroom and back into the living room, letting his fingers trail across the tops of furniture. He stood on the plush red rug that the couch rested on before sitting down with his bags next to the coffee table. His eyes scanned over the coffee table that had a small spread of magazines that were spread across it, some with Spider-Man on the cover, while others had a variable of home and entertainment, and Martha Stewart. His eyes moved to the TV remote and looked to the TV before pressing the on button. It had been awhile since he watched TV and maybe it's what he needed to get his mind off how hungry he was. The TV flickered from black as it turned on quickly while he settled back into the plush couch with his legs under him.

All of a sudden a gasp and scream was heard causing Peter to scream and jump so high on the couch he landed on the ceiling and stuck to it with his powers. "Oh Oh Oh! Fuck yeah you like that don't you" A man screamed as he pounded into the twink like body of a teen that was on his knees drooling with a glazed look in his eyes. "Say it! Say you love my cock!"

Peter blushed bright red under his mask as he dropped down from the ceiling, onto the couch, grabbing for the remote and quickly muting the TV. His ears burned as he quickly played with the buttons to change the channel. It flickered between a few more devious channels before finally turning to a news channel. Sighing he unmuted the TV and settled back into the couch trying to calm down his racing heart.

The woman behind the desk read from the papers in her hands, "Next up in the news we have a naughty news caster that's looking for some punishment. We go to Randy with the weather. Randy, how's it looking?" The woman crawled onto the desk and bent over it so her skirt rode up, showing her private parts as a man just wearing a red tie and an open white shirt slid in her from behind.

"It's looking wet Marsha. Very very wet, with the sudden heat increase." He grabbed her hips and began fucking her over the desk as she moaned out.

"Jesus!" He squeaked as he quickly just turned the TV off and put his face in his hands as he hid in them for a minute to slow down his heart. The thought of Deadpool doing THAT right where he was sitting made his whole body shiver as he tried to calm down again. 

Setting down the remote he stood and walked over to the other wall to see a small record player with a good amount of records standing upright below it in an open cubicle. His fingers slipped each one along, letting his mask covered eyes take in the cover art and band names that Wade collected. He seemed very partial to Wham!, ABBA, Poison, The Human League, Twisted Sister... is that Taylor Swift? His smile crept up as he recognized new records mixed in with the older ones. Adel and Lana Del Rey, wow he never pictured Deadpool jamming out to John Waite while polishing his Katana's. He chuckled to himself as he stood from his squat and walked to a small bookshelf that was filled with a random mix of different books, from comics, cook books, mystery, and a few romance novels mixed in. Peter knew he was snooping but this was an up close view into the life that is Wade Wilson the Merc with a mouth, the slayer of hundreds, the man who stared down the Hulk, mid rage fest and survived. Peter would be lying if he didn't at least admit it to himself that Wade was totally bad ass, and Peter always found himself attracted to bad ass people. Not that he had a crush on the merc or anything! No way! He was just... admiring the fact that Deadpool had a certain... appeal about him?

He came to another metal door that was to the right of the living room and kitchen, so he assumed it was a bedroom. Feeling extremely curious he slid the door to the side and his mouth dropped open at the sight before him. It was a large room filled to the brim with guns, swords, grenades, throwing knives and- were those nunchucks? Peter walked into the large weapons room and let his hands trail over the handheld combat weapons in awe. He picked up a throwing star that was next to half a dozen other shapes stars and felt it in his hands.

"Damn, this is either really cool or really scary", Peter muttered to himself as he placed the star back and continued his walk around the room. Everything was polished and neatly places as if this were a museum of weapons that would never be used. As his eyes scanned over the walls, he noticed a few empty hooks and wondered if Deadpool took them with him on his mission or were they just empty spaces that needed to be filled?

Finding that he's had enough of a look around he left the room and went back to circling the living room. He found a few windows behind the TV but the view was non-existent. A flat brick wall faced him, which he guess was good since it helped hide who was living here. His feet carried him to the hallway on the other side where two doors were. One he knew was the bathroom and the other one that was further down had to be Wades. He paused at the metal door and felt his ears turn red at the memorie of all the offers DP had given him to come back to his place.

Most of the offers hadn't been as innocent as the one to crash here had been, but filled with suggestive tones, a smirk, and eyes that glided over his body to hint what they would be really doing. Spider-Man thought of all the different ways he turned Wade down, how he insisted he would never take him up on that offer. Yet here he was, standing outside his bedroom door, in his home. Should he go in? Where else would he sleep? The couch most logically, but he never liked to be out in the open like that with so many windows, be it they didn't have any view of people that can see, he just felt weird out in the open while wearing his mask. A smaller room with a locked door would make it more comfortable. He slid the door to the side and had to have his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before finding the switch on the side of the wall. With a flip, the room came into light and he huffed at the sight. The large king bed sat in the center of the room with two nightstands on either side, a large dresser, and a walk in closet that was cracked open. Peter walked onto the warm wooden floor while checking all his surroundings, there was a window that connected to a fire escape outside of it, but the windows were heavily tinted and with a few taps of his finger, he realized bullet proof.

The room was fairly bare with limited access in and out, just what he was looking for. Peter walked over to the bed and pushed both his hands down onto the mattress as if to test it out. The plush soft material almost made him want to collapse onto it, which he gave into and flopped back down onto it, bouncing from his weight. Looking up to the ceiling he flushed more at the fact that he was here in Deadpool's bed, and comfortable as hell. He laid there for a few minutes, going in and out of sleep, but with his iron will he pushed off the bed and walked back out to the living room. 

Grabbing his bags he moved them into the bedroom and got to work removing anything with his name on it. Scratched out all Peter Parkers from textbooks, notebooks, and homework. The laptop he wasn't worried about since it was heavily coded with only his knowledge to get in. Not that there was much in it except for a few pictures Peter had taken of himself as Spiderman for the newspaper. His wallet he wasn't sure what to do with so he shoved it into his backpack and climbed to the ceiling where a vent was pointed down over the bed. He cracked it open and slid his bag inside of it, before closing it shut and climbing back down. His duffel bag of clothes he kicked under the bed before crawling back onto its softness. The sheets were black while the comforter was a blood red and goose feathered. Setting his alarm Peter let sleep take over him as he inhaled the scent that was Deadpool. Gunpowder and leather surrounded him as he buried his face into a plush pillow and inhaled deeply.

The next day Peter got up to his alarm and had to take a second to remind himself where he was. Taking a look around the home to make sure no one had come in while he was asleep, he took a much needed hot shower. It took him an hour to muster up the courage to take his mask off in the bathroom but after double checking for any cameras, he was satisfied to let himself relax like he did in the bed. Once out of the shower he placed the mask half on his face, just resting above his nose as he brushed his teeth and dried the rest of him off. Today he didn't have any classes and Jameson didn't need any new photo's for the rest of the week, he was free to do anything. Normally he would patrol or even go to Aunt Mays to hang out, but he really needed to focus on how to get money to get his own place again.

Pulling out his laptop he sat cross-legged on the couch in tight black jeans, grey henley shirt and his mask pulled fully down. Who knows when someone could just walk in here?

Peter hacked into the wifi that was connected to the building easily, before going over some job wanted ads posted on his college's website. Most of them were a no go since he didn't have flexible schedule to work with so he resided himself to clicking away on some random page for tech support.

"Hmmm interesting", Peter muttered as he clicked the button to apply.

//~~~~end chapter 1~~~~\\\


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade comes home to find a nice present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GAWD THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!!!!
> 
> I didn't think I would get so much attention for this story!!!
> 
> Which is why I'm posting the 2nd chapter of this an a 12th chapter of my other story 'Limerence'.
> 
> You all make my little heart so happy!!!

//~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

Spider-Man swung from the top of city towers, chasing the swerving get away car, of some bank robbers. The black Toyota swerved around the cabs, even jumping the sidewalk curb every now and again. Spiderman did a huge aerial flip as he took a turn around another building. He kept his eyes zoned in on the robbers, but his mind was in a different zone altogether.

"Did you try turning it off and back on again?" Peter spoke into his phone that was held to his ear with one hand while the other was webbing the next building to swing off.

A quick shout was heard on the other end and Peter winced, "Sorry it's a standard question we're supposed to ask first. Ok ok jeez! Well is the router lights on?"

Spider-Man swung down onto a moving truck, clutching the top of it as it drove next to the Toyota.

"Sir the router is a black box that gives you wifi... Wifi IS the internet, sir. It's- yes sir I understand you want to watch your granddaughter youtube video tonight but I'm trying- No sir I'm not giving you attitude!" Spiderman shot a string of web at the Toyota and with a good tug, he was soaring through the air until he landed on top of the moving car. It swerved quickly but his sticky feet kept him in place.

"Yes I know it's loud on my end I apologize but- but- ugh sir!" His spider senses went off as he dodged two bullets that the robbers shot through the car roof.

The line went out and Peter growled as he shoved his phone into his pocket as he punched through the driver's window, took hold of the wheel and swerved it away from the sidewalk, "Pull over in the name of the law!"

"Fuck you dumbass!" The robber in the black mask yelled as he jerked the wheel back.

"You know you're not the first person to tell me that tonight?", Spider-man sighed as he tore off the wheel with a painful grunt and the robbers screamed in fear as they threw on the breaks. Spider-Man went flying forward into a soccer mom's minivan that was painted for a game. Ten minutes of apologizing to the owner of the van, stringing up the bad guys for the cops to get, and taking a few pictures with some kids in their soccer uniforms, Spider-Man was off.

He landed on top of a gargoyle and his phone rang as he quickly picked it up, "Thanks for calling Windows Tech Support, this is Adam, how can I assist you?"

Peter always gave fake names when he was in the mask, just in case anyone heard.

"Heyyyy Adam um I tried to send my friend Becky this funny email, but I got this error a negative 9 with yellow arrows on it?" A teen girl spoke up and Peter groaned as he nodded.

"Ok so here's what you do. Easy fix, just right click on the yellow arrow and when a drop box comes down, you click download, save as is, then re-send the email." He rattled off and he heard her typing before talking again.

"Um, now it says Error negative 18! What did you make me do?!" She gasped.

"Did you hit save or save as?"

"Um I did what you said to do"

"But which did you hit?"

"Whatever you said!" She got defensive which meant she hit the wrong one.

"Ok well close out of the email, open up your documents and-"

"Wait wait I'm googling it now"

Peter threw his hands up, "But I'm telling you how to do it"

"Wait wait... ok so I should- ok I got it. Bye!" She hung up and Peter groaned as he rubbed his face.

He looked at the clock on his phone before webbing up to the nearest tower to swing home- erm- to Wade's place. As he landed near the building he climbed in through the second story window that he left unlocked. He ascended the stairs before unlocking the door and letting himself in. Peter kicked off his boots by the door, placing them by the coat rack and warming his gloved hands by the heater that spouted off a bit of steam. Making his way to the kitchen he made himself a peanut butter sandwich with the food he bought earlier in the week. It had been three weeks since he moved into the apartment and no signs of Deadpool were to be found. Peter wasn't sure if he was happy or sad that it was taking the Merc some time to get back.

After finishing his dinner he looked longingly at the half-filled bag of bread and wondered if he could make another. Quickly shaking off the idea, he knew it was all the food he had till his next paycheck came in. If he was going to save up money to move out he couldn't be spending it all on food. Just the bare necessities.

After putting the food away, Peter changed into some basketball shorts and an old sweatshirt before he made his way to bed. He had school in the morning and would need all the sleep he could get. He curled up in the warm, plush bed, snuggling deep down into the covers. Sleep took him instantly off to dream land where he thought of eating a pile of burgers. 

He felt his whole body shiver so violently he snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly. His spidey senses going off to warn him. Something... was going on. Shuffling out of bed he quickly made his way to the door and listened. Footsteps made their way around the home and his heart sped up as he quickly looked around. The steps got closer and he did the first thing that came to mind. He jumped onto the wall and climbed to the ceiling, pressing his stomach to the wood.

//~~~~~DP~~~~~\\\

"Wow! Talk about jet lag!" Wade sighed as he pushed open his door and dumped his large weapons bag next to his coat rack, covering anything that might have been sitting there.

(Yeah that in-flight movie was horrible!)

[Who in their right mind would choose Green Lantern on repeat for an eight-hour flight?]

(Ryan Renolds is hot, though)

"Like a greek god"

Wade slid off his katanas and began placing his guns off his body and onto the kitchen island. Turning he made his way down the hall as he unclipped his leather belt with all the pouches and slung it over his shoulder.

"Good to be back in the big apple." He muttered quietly as he breathed in the air.

(You mean back to Spidey)

[Wonder what he's doing now?]

(Or who he's doing?)

"Shut up! Spidey is our innocent baby boy! He's probably at home planning to go save some kitten from a burning tree"

He slid open his door and took in his neat room as he walked towards the bed. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the messy comforter. His hand twitched to a gun that was strapped to his leg.

"Hmph, Said papa bear in his great big voice, 'Someones been sleeping in my bed!'", Deadpool said in a growly voice as he nudged open the closet to look inside. 

Once he was satisfied that no one was in his closet, he moved over to the messy bed and inched to look under it, "'And someone has been sleeping in my bed!' Mama bear said next."

As he dropped down to his knees he jerked up the blanket and paused when he saw nothing. The air was thick with silence as Deadpool listened. A gulp was heard, and his smirk would have shown if it weren't for his mask.

"Oh dear... Baby Bear just found goldilocks in his bed." He cocked the gun and aimed to the ceiling, letting off three shots.

"Holy shit! Deadpool calm down!" A body dropped as the first of the three were fired.

Deadpool lowered his gun and turned around to see his Baby boy standing there in pajamas and his mask.

(Baby Boy?)

[Here?]

(In OUR bedroom?)

Deadpool looked between the hero and his ruffled bed at least several times before he dropped the gun and brought his hands up to his cheeks is a gasp.

"Baby boy? What- Who- When.... Are you living here?" Wade shouted and Spidey winced as he shuffled back, holding up his hands as if to calm him down.

"W-Well you gave me a key a-and I was out of places to crash and- Wait!" Spidey shouted as Deadpool charged him, grabbing him in a body-crushing hug.

"I always wanted a room mate! God save the queen this is the best day of my life!" Deadpool squeezed the young boy to his chest and Spidey was about to push him away when Wade grabbed his masked face into his gloved hands and brought their covered mouths together in a kiss. Peter froze up as his face turned a bright red and he pulled his head away quickly.

"Wade what the hell!"

"Sorry sorry just thought we were in a moment. Wow, how long have you been here?" Deadpool set him back down and Peter tried to steady his shaking legs after that kiss.

"Three weeks at most. But I swear it's temporary! I can leave and crash at.. hm my Aunt's place I guess. I just don't want her to know I'm homeless, ugh that would break her heart! She would insist that I move back home and then find out I'm Spider-man and it'll break her heart more because she hates Spider-man! Well, maybe hate is a big word for her because let's be honest she couldn't hate a fly if it was in her soup."

Deadpool watched him ramble on as he let his eyes take in the comfortable clothing.

(So this is Spidey half out of uniform?)

[Cute... fucking cute]

(And he rambles)

"Adorable" He whispered, causing Peter to pause his story and face back to his host.

"A-Anyways sorry for coming in on you like this."

"You can come on any part of me you like, as long as I can return the favor." He winked causing Peter to blush harder.

Spider-Man made his way to the door but paused as Wade blocked it, "Hey I gave you a key right? I'm actually glad I was your first choice when you- what happened to cause all of this homeless-ness-nes-es? Is that a word?"

"Um... Remember how you said fighting crime doesn't pay the bills? Well, you're right. My landlord kicked me out."

"He didn't even offer sexual favors in exchange for you to stay? Damn, I would have asked that as a deposit. Ohhh that's a great idea" His eyes lit up quickly.

Spider-man backed away a bit, "You're not gonna ask for anything sexual in exchange for me to stay here right?"

(Yes)

[Yes]

"No"

([WHAT])

Peter sighed in relief as the Merc looked him up and down, "You can stay as long as you need"

"Thanks, dude, that's really-"

"But I want you to know that I'm not held responsible for when you fall." DP pointed to him and Peter cocked his head.

"Fall?"

The Merc moved from pointing to the hero to himself, "Yeah, falling for me. It'll happen when you least expect it so watch out. I'm known to be pretty fucking charming."

Peter just stared as he felt a smile tug at his lips and he shoved his hands into the front of his hoodie, "Ok, I'll try."

"Good good... Sooo you like my bed?" Wade motioned with his head to the ruffled bed.

(Oh god what else did he do in that bed?)

[You think Spidey shot any webbing up in there?]

(Gross! Yet oddly arousing to picture)

"So arousing"

"What?" Peter heard the mumble and Wade pointed to him quickly.

"Not talking to you"

(Oh great, he thinks we're crazy now!)

[Nice Job Romeo]

Spider-Man shrugged as if he accepted the answer and began his walk back to the bed. Wade watched and wondered if this meant what he thinks it meant. After a few moments debating with the voices in his head if this was what it looks like, Spidey looked to him as if waiting.

"You coming to bed?"

Wade let a huge smile take over his face, "You mean we get to take our relationship to the next level?"

Spidey pointed to him with narrowed eyes, "Ok, first of all, we can be adults about sharing a bed without making it sexual"

"Adults? How old are you baby boy? Should I even be alone with you in here?" Wade joked but inside he was dying to know.

Peter blushed as he looked down to the blankets in his grasp, "I-I'm twenty-three"

(Does he think we're ideots?)

[Probz]

(Probz? what the fuck is probz?)

[It's a shorter word for probably. Millenials like him would understand]

"Pfft Millenials suck"

"Excuse me?"

"Not talking to you. But that's beside the point. You my delicate arachnid are a horrible liar! And after I so gracefully opened my home to you and-"

"Fine, I'm nineteen!"

Deadpool felt the boxes fist bump as he nodded "Just legal... sweet"

Peter waved his hands, "Ok ok if we share a bed there will be no touching, no sexual inuendo- I swear to god if you say in your endo, I will web you to the ceiling!"

Wade shut his open mouth as the boxes made zipper noises.

"No spooning, no cuddling, don't even breath on me! Got it?" 

Peter waited for Wade to talk but the merc pointed to himself, causing Peter to sigh and nod.

"It's ok Baby Boy, I'm too manly for that stuff anyways"

(WHYYYYY!!! I WANT TO BE THE BIG SPOON!)

[HE BROKE OUR HEART AS FAST AS HE GAVE US HOPE!]

(I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE)

[AHHHHH]

Wade forced a big smile, "Perfectly fine."

Peter scooted to the opposite end of the bed and shucked the blanket over his shoulder as he snuggled down into the blankets. Deadpool went to his closet where a few drawers were and grabbed himself a pair of boxers. Spiderman had seen all of him long ago in battles, he didn't stare or even care. Wade was use too many people staring or even asking about the skin. Spidey just asked if it hurt and left it at that. Their many trips to his favorite taco truck always ended with him rolling up his mask to eat while Peter just rolled it up to his mouth to take a few bites before yanking it back down.

Once Deadpool changed into his black silk boxers he kept his mask on as he walked out of the closet.

"You're gonna sleep like that?" Peters shrill voice broke as the merc looked to a frazzled Spidey clutching the blankets to his very clothed body.

Wade looked down to his boxers and back with a cocked brow, "I normally sleep in the nude, but I figure this was more polite."

"N-Nude! What?!" His voice cracked and Wade wondered if he really was nineteen or just hitting puberty.

"Yeah um, my body hurts less when it's not covered as much." 

(Who cares! Cover that thing up before he looses his dinner)

[Look you've broken him! He's pouting now!]

"You're hurting? Oh... I'm sorry." Peter lowered his head sadly at the thought of Wade in pain. It always bothered him when the merc was in any discomfort, either the scars or regenerating limbs or organs. No one should go through that much pain alone, right? 

He looked to the Merc that was standing there having an inner monolog fight with his boxes when Peter pushed away the covers on the other side, "Take em' off"

Wade froze as he looked to Spidey patting the empty space in his bed while telling him to... and I quote... take...em'..off?

(Well now we can't take em' off)

[Yeah they'd get snagged on the way down, HA!]

Wade quickly moved his hands together to cover his growing problem as he walked to the bed, "Nah I don't wanna' make you uncomfortable Baby Boy"

Once Wade was fully on the bed, he took his blanket and covered it up to his waist as he laid on his back looking to the ceiling as Spidey did the same.

(We're in bed with Spidey!)

[Who needs to go to Disney when this is where all my Dreams come true?]

(Don't say Come! He might-)

Wade balled his hands into fists as he put them over his stomach and jammed his eyes closed.

"Hey, Wade?" Peter whispered softly and Wake opened his eyes but kept facing the ceiling, giving a grunt that he heard him.

"You can take the mask off if you want. I don't mind it."

Wade finally looked over to Spidey who was facing him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." His smirk dripped into his voice.

"Big different here buddy. I've already seen you without a mask and me? Let's just say you'll be dissapointed."

"You could never disappoint baby boy."

Peter settled back into bed, "I'm no Tony Stark or Matt Murdock. I'm just... another face."

"Now I know you're a terrible liar and this proves it"

Peter let out a breathy chuckle as he swung and arm over his masked eyes.

"Goodnight Wade."

Peter heard the rustle of clothing as he peeked over and smiled when he saw Wade shucking his mask across the room to the laundry hamper. He closed his eyes again ready for a peaceful sleep when he heard the same rustle of clothing and snuck a peek over to see Wade shucking his black boxers next across the room and his eyes went wide as the Merc snuggled into the bed. The teen's face was bright red watching the Merc roll over onto his stomach and shoot Spidey a wink before closing his beautiful blue eyes- wait beautiful? It's the hunger pains talking.

Peter was about to let sleep take him when he heard the mumblings of, "Night Baby boy.", and he was glad the mask hid his small smile. Because he would rather be caught by any villain then reveal he secretly loved the pet names Wade game him.

//~~~~~end chapter 2~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that!!! Sorry if you saw any errors! I just got so excited that I wanted to post ASAP!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade go about their first official day as roomies!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I would just love to say thank you!!! To all my reviewers!!! You guys are so sweet!!!
> 
> Your reviews helped me get through really tough days at work! I work at a call center for Hilton and I HATE IT!!! My Lead is a total ass hat that makes it her mission to make me cry!!! So as of today I quit that job and I'll be moving onto a job that actually pays me REAL FUCKING MONEY!!! And a crew of people that are amazing!!!!
> 
> Your reviews showed me that I'm a talented person! I don't need to settle!!!
> 
> So as a thank you I'll be posting some more stories on my profile!!! I have a new fic that I'm like eight chapters into!!
> 
> For my spideypool peeps!!! You guys are the best!!!

//~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~\\\

That night he had a nightmare of people in gray suits, breaking in and taking them away. Far away to a lab to study them and their powers. Mutants coming out to the light has given the government more incentive to capture as many as possible to test. Peter always feared them finding him, and worse, finding him and Wade. Peter dreamed of them killing the merc over and over, only to slowly study how fast he came back for more pain. How they burned, drowned, zapped, stabbed, crushed him and he always came back for more. Peter normally dreamed of himself being tortured, but tonight all he could do was watch Wade get the short end as he was an immortal beating stick.

His eyes snapped open as he gasped for air and looked around. Why was everything upside down? Oh... He was crouched on the ceiling of their bedroom- wait, their bedroom? No, it's Wade's.

"Rise and Shine Baby boy! I made- oh... uh." Wade walked in with a cup of steaming coffee, looking up at him like he had an actual spider head.

Peter quickly crawled back down the wall and cracked his knuckles from being so stiff. Wade looked to the empty ceiling before glancing back and holding out the coffee, "I made it sweet. You strike me as a sweets lover"

Peter took the mug that had Thor on its cover and inhaled the rich scent of coffee beans. He was thankful Wade didn't say anything as the both of them walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen that was a buzz with activity. The TV was on a non-pornographic channel, the actual news this time. They were talking once again talking about the mutant population slowly growing. Some people were interviewed on the street for their opinions on what to do with the 'freaks'. 

In the kitchen, there was a large stack of pancakes on several plates, as well as bowls of strawberries, blueberries, honey, butter, syrup and of course two large cartons of OJ sitting out. Peter's eyes grew wide as he took it all in and his stomach growled.

"Where did all this come from?" Peter took a seat at the island in one of the stools next to it.

Two weeks ago Peter opened the fridge to see if Deadpool had room for his half eaten leftovers from Aunt Mays. Upon opening it he noticed it was completely empty, except for a six-pack of beer and a pack of jelly beans, just the green ones.

Wade turned off the stove and placed the last of the pancakes on the tower, "Amazon Pantry delivers quite fast." as if that solved everything.

Peter shrugged as if accepting it as his rolled up his mask to rest above his nose this time as he sipped the sweet coffee. His eyes found DP's over his mug as he lowered it to see the shocked eyes.

Peter touched his cheek as if something might be on it and blushed, "What?"

"I've never seen your nose before! It's... so cute!"

Peter blushed harder as he sipped the coffee more and his stomach let out a groan. DP moved the empty plate near him as well as his own carton of OJ. "Fill er' up"

"N-No I can't possibly... you're already letting me stay here, I can't take your food to." Peter pushed the plate back and Wade cocked his head.

"What nonsense baby boy! You're my guest" He pushed the plate back to him.

Peter quickly pushed it back, "But I'm not paying rent soooo."

"Sooo, call it a gift between friends" The plate got pushed back and Peter quickly paused it halfway and pushed it back to the owner.

"Deadpool no."

"Spidey yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" 

"Yes"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Peter snatched the plate back and there was a pause as Wade smirked cockily to his friend and Spidey shook his head.

"You got me", Peter began loading a plate up with food as DP drank from his own carton of OJ in success. The two ate while the news filtered sound in the back. Peter glanced up to Wade from his pancakes to see the merc having some kind of inner conversation as he nodded randomly and rolled his eyes as others.

"S' Good." Peter motioned down to his food and Deadpool snapped up and nodded.

"Of course it is! I'm an excellent cook! I just choose to eat out to avoid doing dishes"

Spiderman chuckled, "Well you're in luck. Besides being a crime fighter and protector of New York, I also happen to be the fasted dishwasher this side of the Manhattan Waterfront!"

"That so?" Deadpool smiled around his food.

Spiderman nodded, "Oh yeah you're looking at him. Try to hold your shock and awe"

"I think you're bluffing" 

Spidey scoffed, "Well you'll be shocked into silence for once in your life, this I promise"

"Can't wait, Baby Boy"

Once breakfast was finished, Spidey went to work cleaning out the plates while Deadpool hopped in the shower. When the mech came out fifteen minutes later he was shocked to see the stack of wet dishes in the drying rack he had no idea that he owned. Spidey stood next to them drying a cup with that smug smile on his face. Deadpool chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Wow... Shock and Awe over here!"

"Told ya so" Spidey placed the dry cup in the cabinet.

"Soooo what's on the agenda today for Spidey baby?" Wade tossed his body onto the long couch and relaxed into the cushions. Peter took notice of the merc's black sweat pants and a gray hoodie with the spiderman logo on it, causing the hero to blush under his mask.

"Well I have class today, then patrol afterward." Peter slid the last dry dish away and leaned his body against the counter.

"School? As in college?" Wade's eyes went wide in shock and Peter nodded.

"Yup I'm in my second year.", He held up two fingers.

"Already?"

Spiderman shrugged, "I graduated high school a year early. I'm hoping to get my degree by the time I'm twenty-two."

[He is so smart! Gosh he must think you're borderline mentally challenged.]

(Quick say something smart!)

"Indubitably?" Wade squinted as he cocked his head.

Peter blinked his eyes several times before smiling and Wade sighed happily at that smile.

[God he could ask for anything and we'd do it.]

(Just for that smile.)

"Yeah" Wade nodded.

"Hm? Well, anyways I better go get ready for class." Peter left the kitchen to head down the hall.

Wade heard the water turn on and flipped on the TV to try and ignore the fact that Spidey was naked in his bathroom.

[What we wouldn't give to have access to that show.]

(How much do you think a show like that would cost?)

"I'd pay with the right testicle to get a peek at that ass." He grumbled before changing the channel.

Peter showered and changed into tight black jeans, a white t-shirt with a red flannel shirt unbuttoned over it. His mask lay snugly over his face as he looked at himself in the half foggy mirror. He found himself wanting to actually look good around Deadpool, or else he would have shoved on yesterday's old blue jeans and his black ACDC shirt. Blushing he ran his hands over the red flannel and took a deep breath before walking from the bathroom to the bedroom to grab his backpack that was secretly hidden in the vent. Upon leaving the bedroom he found DP in the living room with his leather costume in his lap.

"Are you sewing?" Peter walked closer to see DP in fact sewing some tears in the back.

Wade scoffed and motioned to his uniform, "You think I can buy a thousand of these bad boys! Kevlar is expensive you know!"

"I wouldn't know, mine's made from spandex."

Wade gasped in mock shock, "Baby boy your healing factor is like 3% of mine and you get beat around like a pinata on Cinco de Mayo! Spandex has NO protection against climate, force, bullets, or any fucking pressure!"

"Yeah well, it's easy to fix spandex and cheap to order more soooo, yeah." Spidey shrugged his backpack onto one shoulder.

"Well have a nice day at school darling! I better not get a call from your principal again young man." Wade pulled the red threat through a bullet hole and Peter scoffed this time.

"Sure thing mom." His sass dripped from each word as he headed to the door.

"Oh please call me Daddy," Wade asked hopefully.

Peter knew the merc was joking but a smirk played on his own lips as he opened the door and turned around. His mask was pulled up to his nose as he showed that smile.

"Ok Daddy" He watched as the merc's mouth dropped open and he laughed shutting the door behind him. Ok, that was way more fun than he thought it should have been.

He took the stairs two at a time before going out the doors and down two different alleys before taking off his mask and heading out into the real world while shoving the mask into the bottom of his bag, where a secret pocket was hidden.

School, was pretty difficult today since his physics professor gave a fifteen-page essay that was due in three days, and his English teacher gave back his thesis on the paper he wrote about the Scarlet Letter with a big red 'D' on the cover. After pleading that he could do better the teacher gave him till tomorrow to have a revised thesis on her desk by 2 pm. Peter knew if his GPA dropped any lower he would have major issues getting into graduate school down the line. So right after classes were over he gave up patrol and ran all the way home. Going into the same ally from earlier he slid on his mask and climbed the walls all the way home.

Once he opened the door his senses were knocked back by the amazing smell of pizza. Looking to the kitchen he saw four boxes stacked neatly with the top open. Shutting the door behind him he felt his stomach growl loudly.

"Baby boy! You're home! I wasn't expecting you for another couple hours." Wade said from the couch where he was holding two slices, folded over into one.

Peter walked into the apartment and set his bag near the couch as he looked at how relaxed Wade looked, "Did you move at all today?"

"Course I did! I had to get up to meet the delivery guy." He bit into the greasy pizza.

"There's actually someone that delivers out here?" Peter's white masked eyes grew wide.

"If you pay enough... Anyone will deliver."

Looking at his backpack, he knew he had to get started on his paper soon.

"You gonna eat first?" Wade asked as Peter slid onto the couch next to him and pulled out his laptop.

"Nah I have a very big thesis due tomorrow, and I seriously can't get sidetracked."

DP nodded before turning down the volume on his TV but returned to watching his show. Peter typed quickly across the screen for a good thirty minutes before Wade got up and headed to the kitchen.

Seconds later a plate of pizza and a soda were set on the coffee table in front of him and Peter looked up to the merc, "I can hear your stomach over the sweet sweet voice of my precious Spencer Reid"

Peter looked up to the Criminal Minds episode that was playing in the back before taking a slice and biting into it, "Thanks"

They both went back to doing their own thing and it struck Peter as so god damn domestic. He liked it A LOT!

Meanwhile, Wade was shifting between spreading out on the couch and feet on the coffee table and criss-cross applesauce. He couldn't seem to get comfortable.

[God can you sit still for like five minutes?]

(Restless body syndrome is a real thing White!)

[No way]

(Yes way!)

[Nu-uh!]

(Ya-hu!)

Deadpool groaned as he knocked a hand to the side of his head, "Quiet down!" before looked to his right to see Spidey staring at him.

[Oh great you're disturbing him!]

(Typical Wade)

"Sorry uh, the boxes are pretty loud tonight." Wade felt himself blush as he looked down to his hands that were gripping his pants tightly.

Peter blinked a few times before setting his laptop to the side and facing him, "What helps to get them quiet?"

"Uh, a bullet to the head?"

Peter paused as he wondered if the merc was serious before picking up the remote, "How about a movie?"

"Sure- only if you don't mind free commentary."

"Oh, I was just about to say the same thing." Peter selected Taken with Liam Nesson. The hero settled on the couch right next to Wade, with his legs bunched up in a criss-cross. Because of his tight muscles, Peter needed to always be sitting in some weird way to stretch his muscles and keep them loose.

As the credits started Wade glance down to Peter's laptop, "What about your paper? Don't you need to get that done?"

Peter shrugged and with his mask rolled up to his nose, Wade could see that perfect smile, and it was all for him. 

"A small break won't hurt." Peter turned back to the movie as Wade tried to hide his girlish squeal by biting his lip.

They were fifteen minutes into the movie and Peter snorted as the daughter left the house with her friend, "Pfft cliche Dad isn't home enough is so overused."

"Wait till you see cliche daughter lies to absent father figure." Wade chuckled and Peter joined him.

[You're distracting him from his school work.]

(It's cause he feels bad for you.)

Peter glanced to Wade to see the mercs eyes flickering back and forth on the coffee table as if following a conversation that he could only hear. Peter swallowed before turning his back to Wade and snuggling into his side. Wade's eyes went wide as he turned to see the kid cuddle into his side, so the merc put an arm around his shoulder and they just sat there with Peter's feet stretched over the couch arm and his back snuggled into Wade's side. The voices shut up for the first time in a very fucking long time. Wade closed his eyes and let the silence in his mind wash over him.

"Better?" Peter whispered.

"Much" Wade tightened his hold on spidey as they went back to making fun of the movie.

Near the end, Wade looked down to see Spidey snoring gently against his side. His fingers twitched at the opportunity to get a peek under that mask. He bet the kid was fucking gorgeous- like one look will make you cum for eternity, kind of beautiful. But if spidey trusted him enough to fall asleep next to him, then DP wouldn't tarnish that trust. He would gain it and collect it like some obsessed hobbyist. Once the movie was over Wade shut off the TV and just sat there in the dark, cuddling with his baby boy. Trying to control the erratic beating of his heart as he inhaled the teen's scent. He smelled like sunshine and fresh grass and fucking happiness. Wade looked to the bare strip of skin on his neck before the temptation became too much.

He just had to know how he tasted so he leaned down and lightly dragged his tongue up from the base of his neck to his ear before pulling away. Peter moaned a bit in his sleep before snuggling closer and sighing happily. Fucking kid tasted like.... god he couldn't even give it a name, but he fucking loved it. Leaning his head down he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his spidey.

Peter felt warm and his spidey senses were so chill, he felt like he was floating on some hard pain killers that he once took after a very bad fight with the Goblin. So safe... so very safe... He squinted his eyes open and tried to fight the smile when he saw he was still cuddled in Wade's arms. Closing them again he inhaled Wade's leather and gun oil scent before sighing. The hero was about to fall back asleep when his eyes looked to the digital clock on the DVR box under the TV. Never in his life- even during the great battle of New York between the Skrull had he jumped up so fast.

Wade jostled up quickly pulling out a large gun from behind the pillow on the couch, "What! What's happening?" His sleep voice asked pointing the gun around the room.

"It's four in the morning! Frick! My paper is due in ten hours!" Peter jumped over to his laptop and jerked it open.

Wade yawned before placing the gun on the coffee table, "We were out for six hours? Fuck!"

Peter didn't answer as he furiously typed on the screen, Wade was surprised the keyboard didn't break. Wade stretched before making his way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot.

"How much you got left?" He yawned.

"Uhhh, like nine pages and two cited paged frick frick frick!" 

Wade made a large thermos of coffee and set it down next to the hero, "Well I'm going to bed. Here's come coffee, keep you awake... Make sure you set an alarm."

"Yeah yeah..." Peter sipped the coffee with one hand while the other kept typing as a freakishly fast pace.

Wade left to the bedroom and tossed himself onto the soft bed that now smelt like Peter and he smiled into the soft pillow.

He really liked having baby boy here... It made it easier to get up in the mornings with a face like that to wake up next to.

//~~~~~~~~End Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! I'll be posting some more soon!!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> OH SOOOOO WHATCHA THINK?!?!?!
> 
> PLEASE BE KIND!!!!


End file.
